


Kiba: A Promise I Tend to Keep Forever!

by MLLu



Series: Naruto: Childhood Memories [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Chibi, Children, Dogs, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Forests, Friendship, Naruto Universe - Freeform, Pet, Pre-Canon, Responsibility, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLLu/pseuds/MLLu
Summary: A thunderstorm is about to appear. After a fight, Kiba runs feverishly in the forest trying to find Akamaru, before anything bad happens to his puppy.This is a story about the friendship between a boy and his dog.





	Kiba: A Promise I Tend to Keep Forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 20th March 2010  
> Genre: Friendship/Drama

 

Taking in deep breaths while running, Kiba looked very worried. The rain poured down tremendously outside the forest of Konohagakure. It seemed as if there was no end to the weather which made the surroundings grey and gloomy. Kiba was in a hurry and he did not have time to spare. From head to toe his clothes were laden of water causing him to freeze big time. Moreover, he was up against a strong headwind which made him run even slower. However, even though Kiba had these obstacles in front of him, he couldn't give up and return home. Someone he cared truly about was out in the forest – _Alone_. That someone was his dog.

"WHERE ARE YOU, AKAMARU?"

Running panicky, the only thing he thought of was how his dog must be feeling right now. Kiba's heartbeat grew faster and faster. How could an inexperienced dog possibly survive without Kiba's caring and guidance? Akamaru was after all only a puppy, a puppy he had gotten not so long ago and he would never forget their first encounter.

~ ~ ~

" _Don't look for it. Use your sense of smell. Honey, we are not known as Inuzuka_ _for nothing..."_ Kiba had recalled his mother saying before he went to the field outside Konoha.

"Adults don't make any sense sometimes. How am I supposed to find my present with my nose? That's just plain stupid. Birthday presents aren't supposed to have a strong smell. I can't track it unless it's really stinky." He got a bit impatient, "For the third Hokage's sake, this is making me nuts. My birthday was two months ago. _Two months_. Just give me my present already."

After ten minutes or so, he gave up his search and decided to sulk on the ground instead. But all of a sudden Kiba's nose began wrinkling by itself. His nasal cavity had caught a pervaded smell that was approaching him from the field which did not come from a human. Sniffing the air once more, Kiba was surprised of the outcome. The scent was from - a dog.

_How weird... What is a dog doing here outside Konoha. They aren't supposed to live here._

Pondering for some time, it finally hit Kiba why a dog was there with him.

"I'm getting a dog, I'm getting a dog..." He said quickly with excitement in his voice. "At last I'm getting a big strong ninken like mom's Kuromaru! YAHOO!" At the same time as Kiba decided to run towards the scent, the tall grass where the scent was began rustling fiercely. Staring intensely at the movements, Kiba was close to bursting with joy.

"SWEET! He's _fast_ and _wild_ , but that's no surprise since he's going to be my dog." He smirked. "This is going to be the best birthday present ever! Thank you mom and sis!"

The rustle stopped and quietly appeared a white dog on the path. Squeezing his eyes of happiness, Kiba couldn't believe that he was going to meet his friend and companion.

Ever since he was three years old, Kiba dreamt of having a dog of his own but his mom had always told him he was too young. Now he's old enough and the day had finally come. He could meet his dog for the very first time and that moment would be memorable, or so he thought. Nevertheless, it did not exactly happen like that.

When he opened his eyes again and saw the white dog closed up, Kiba pulled a long face. The ninken was not as big and strong as he hoped for. Actually, it was the opposite of that. It was little and weak. It was a puppy.

Kiba stared at the puppy and was completely speechless. The little fellow, on the other hand, wagged its tiny tail unruly and barked gently to greet him but Kiba did not move a muscle. After many seconds of silence and still looking bewildered, someone from behind interrupted him.

"His name is Akamaru." said a rough woman's voice.

"Mom? Sis?" Kiba said surprisingly and noticed that Tsume and Hana had their companions next to them.

"From now on, you will be the one looking after him." his mother said firmly. "Got it?"

"Me?" He looked puzzled and turned back to face Akamaru who had barked at him again. Kiba sighed and squatted so he was about Akamaru's height. They looked at each other but neither of them blinked or turned their faces away. It was like a staring contest.

_So he is my dog after all. Can't say I'm not disappointed but what can I do? Mom has already entrusted me with him. I better make the best out of it._

Reaching his right hand out, Akamaru approached it trying to get to know Kiba better. Liking the smell of his new friend, Akamaru decided to lick his hand too. It tickled Kiba and he started sniggering.

_Maybe he is not that bad. He's actually cool. We can definitely hit it off._

He then picked up the soft puppy under its front paws like a teddy bear to greet him properly.

"I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Akamaru." Akamaru cried gladly to respond back and all of a sudden without any warning, Akamaru began peeing on Kiba's face.

"Ah… You've done it now, you little brat!" Kiba made a wry face while wiping the pee off with his sleeve. Even though he got most of the urine off his face, the stench was still there and it stung almost like acid.

"It's no fun to be peed on, is it? Now you know how difficult you were when you were little." Tsume and Hana laughed really loud and so did the ninkens. Kiba, on the other hand, did not find the situation and their comment funny at all.

"Who would have guessed the dog would do that on their first encounter? Guess you guys have more in common other than your birthday" Hana added and continued laughing.

"So your birthday is also July 7th? Wait, is he only 2 months old?" Kiba asked and turned his head back to face his mother and sister.

"Wuff!" answered the little puppy and kept smiling at Kiba.

"You better treat him right then, Kiba," Tsume said firmly.

"I promise you, Akamaru, that I will take good care of you. I will protect you and keep you out of trouble, okay?" Kiba smiled and raised him high up in the air in front of the sun which made him glow, "Just promise me that you won't pee on me again."

\- - -

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours but there were still no signs of Akamaru. It was already dim and the rain continued to pour down. Kiba sniffed after Akamaru's scent again but unlike last time the scent of him had slightly vanished. If it wasn't for the heavy rain, he would already have found him and taken him home. That is, if Akamaru still considered the Inuzuka household as his home.

_Who wants to return to a person who yells at a little dog?_

Without noticing a curved root sticking up from the ground Kiba got his foot stuck under it and fell right into a puddle. Lying in it all wet and muddy, Kiba sensed the perishing water up against his face but he did not care. With an empty expression he got his sight at his right hand - The hand that told Akamaru to scram and never come back again. It trembled and just then Kiba clenched his fist with anger. He slammed the puddle a few times before he got up and slammed his own reflection with all his might. While doing so Kiba kept yelling at himself.

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU GET ANGRY ALL OF SUDDEN?"

~ ~ ~

"No, not again. Akamaru." Kiba found out that the puppy of his was heading to the town and he was not keen about that.

_Please, don't make any more trouble for the booth owners. They have already suffered enough last time... and the time before that._

Short time after he had arrived to the town, Kiba got the sense of Akamaru's presence. Certain that his puppy was very close by he started running to look for him.

"There you are. As always, I have been looki... " the sight in front of him made him stop up in shock. "Oh my god, Akamaru. Stop that at once!"

Right before him, Kiba saw Akamaru jumping on a little girl's back. The dark blue hime-cut hairstyle with the fairly long strands framing each side of her face clarified who the person was. There was no mistake about it. The girl was Hinata Hyuga.

Still jumping eagerly on Hinata, Akamaru wanted her to play with him. However, while being jumped on and her head facing the ground Hinata had a hard time seeing anything around her.

"Akamaru? Didn't you hear what I said? I said, quit it."

"Ar-Kar-Mar-Lu? Sounds... familiar."

Kiba went directly to Hinata to assist her and right in that moment Akamaru got off her back looking joyful at them both.

"Are you alright Hinata? Hinata?"

"What? Kiba-kun? Why... Why are you here?" She seemed to have gotten her wits back and stammered a lot. "Eh... Are you okay? You do not look so good. Your skin is paler than it used to be." When she realised what she just had said to a boy, she hastened to give an explanation."No, please Kiba-kun, don't get the wrong idea. I do not care about you in that way. I care about you as a fri..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean." he teased her and poked her with his elbow. "I know you only care for the one and only. Naru..." Quickly Hinata raised her hand to stop Kiba from finishing the sentence. She looked around making sure that no one was near them.

"Please don't say it in public."

"That hurt," Kiba rubbed his mouth.

"Sorry..." Hinata sounded sincerely as always.

"Back then, are you okay?" Akamaru just kept smiling at them, like nothing major had occurred.

"Ehm, I'm a bit light-headed but other than that I'm fine."

"You're sure that you are okay?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Kiba-kun. I... No, my things!"

Hurriedly Kiba turned towards what was making Hinata upset **.** All his focus until now had been on Hinata and Akamaru meaning he had blocked the sight of the surroundings. Kiba noticed a white handkerchief with a logo from the Hyuga household covered in dust. Right beside it was a torn box made of paper and a green tea cake lying all ill-timed and smashed on the road. Just as Kiba stared on the cake, Akamaru had gone directly to the pastry and started eating it.

"NO! Bad dog! Leave it alone, Akamaru. It's not your cake!" Kiba's voice sounded shocked.

"It can't be. My homemade cake. It's for Naru..." Hinata devoured the last word and started blushing. She tried to get up but she couldn't. A cry of agony filled the air instead.

"Hey, Hinata? What's wrong? Don't lie to me this time." Kiba sounded worried.

"Nothing. My ankle just hurts a little. Nothing biggy to worry about. Really." Her face distorted with anguish. Clearly she did not want Kiba to feel bad about Akamaru's actions. Kiba took a look at her ankle carefully and found it sprained.

Blood started boiling inside Kiba's veins. He had had enough of these situations. Kiba could no longer ignore Akamaru's behavior when he was outside, together with other people. Making excuses for him every time were not going to help because Akamaru would only continue bringing "horror" for everybody. The behaviour of his had to stop once and for all.

"Look, Akamaru! Look what you have done! Just look around, will you?" Kiba raised his voice which startled Hinata. Akamaru looked quickly around and stared back at Kiba happily with his narrow puppy eyes.

"This had gone too far now! Hinata is now badly injured because of _you_ and _your_ silly games. Say you are sorry to Hinata, right this instance!"

"Arh?" Akamaru looked puzzled.

"You heard me. Apologize to her. This is not a game anymore. This is serious, Akamaru. You need to learn how to tell seriousness and game apart." The tone of his voice became louder and louder for every second he spoke. However, it had no affect on Akamaru. The dog just stared at him in the eye and was now suddenly surprised of Kiba's sudden outburst.

"Kiba-kun, don't be so harsh on him. He's only a puppy after all."

"It's because he's a puppy that he needs to be told. He can't run around and make a mess all the time. I can't do that anymore... Not much anyway but that's not the point. The point is, I have already spoiled him too much by letting him do whatever he wants which has caused him to disobey me as you can see right now. I'm not much to admit that. He thinks everything is a game because that's all he does – _play_. Do you know how many booth owners, women, kids and I could go on, he had caused trouble for these last few weeks because of his so called 'games'?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Too many that I have lost track of and every time I'm the one to blame. All this time, I have been too soft towards him." All the yelling had made Kiba's voice hoarse. "Why aren't you angry at Akamaru? First of all, he pushed you on purpose. Secondly, he ruined your cake for Naruto and thirdly your ankle is injured. You shouldn't encourage him to do more of these things. You should instead be mad. Really, really mad! Like me!"

"I was a _bit_ mad…but I'm not anymore..." She whispered the last part of her sentence and looked down on the ground.

"That's just 'cause you're too nice, Hinata! Akamaru, you can't act like this anymore. Apologize to Hinata like you mean it. If not, I'm… I'm…" Kiba stopped and hesitated to say the next words but he did it anyway. "I'm better off without _you!_ " Kiba turned his back on Akamaru and pointed his hand away indicating that Akamaru should leave this instance.

Akamaru looked confused. He neared Kiba and made small sad puppy screech but Kiba stood firm. He did not turn the other way around to face the little fellow. Akamaru then ran away from the place without looking back.

"Kiba-kun?"

"What? If he's going to act like that, then he is not my dog. I'm sick and tired of it. Just to use Shikamaru's choice of words; I do not need a _troublesome_ dog."

Hinata looked down at the ground while speaking to him with a sad voice. "I hope you don't find me nosey for saying this, but as you said it yourself. You have been soft towards him, so how should he know that he was causing problems if you have never taught him what's right and what's wrong." Kiba stopped talking afterwards. "We both know who the bad guy is here."

With that being said there was still no sound coming from Kiba. "Just think, it will soon get dark and where could he possible go? He has no other friends and family other than you guys. He's probably all alone, maybe even hungry… Oh no Kiba-kun, he might be in danger already. After all he's only a puppy." She scared herself. I better go look for him!" As Hinata tried to get up again, she cried.

"Hinata! Are you crazy? You can't go anywhere in your condition. Besides, let him be. I don't need him if he does not obey me."

"But… but…"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence, Kiba flung her arm round his shoulder. He took all her stuff on the ground that weren't broken and saw her home. During the walk to the Hyūga household none of them spoke a single word about Akamaru. However as they reached the front gate of Hyūga resident Hinata broke the silence, "Hope Akamaru is somewhere safe tonight"

When Kiba came home, the first he did was to go up to his room and lay on the bed.

"Ahhh… there is nothing better than your own bed. Am I right, Akamaru?" After no respond, he realized that Akamaru was no longer with him. "That's right… He's gone… From now on I don't have to think about what kind of troubles he will make for me," Kiba said out loud to convince himself that what he did was the right thing. "I'm FREE!… I'm free… I'm…" Nevertheless, he stopped his cheers abruptly when his eyes came across some of Akamaru's favorite toys, which he used to entertain him with, lying around on the floor.

_Why am I starting to feel like it's my entire fault? He deserved the yelling. He wouldn't listen… Is Hinata maybe right? Am I really the bad guy here?..._

It didn't take long before he found the answer.

_Arh… It's me and my stupid, stupid short-temper fault… Akamaru is probably all alone, hungry and maybe in danger like Hinata mentioned…_

His thought got interrupted by the sudden storm that appeared right in front of his window. Kiba looked outside and found the sky getting darker. The sound of the rain drops landing on the pane sounded like it could break the glass anytime soon. With no hesitation at all, Kiba decided to look for his dog in the rain.

As Kiba hurried down the stairs and reached the front door, he was stopped by his mother who asked him where he was about to go. Quickly, he lied to her saying that he was going to pick Akamaru from Hinata's and off he went through the door with no rainwear.

_Please be okay, buddy!_

\- - -

Drops of salt water dripped from Kiba's chin into the puddle making water circles on his reflection. As he saw his own reflection clearly again, Kiba quickly turned his head, away from the sight of his face. Every time Kiba thought of what happened that afternoon, he regretted it so badly. He could not believe he committed such an idiotic action towards Akamaru. If only he could go back in time and do it all differently, talk to Akamaru in a more calm and suitable way. Nevertheless he knew that that was not going to happen. There was no take two in real life and Kiba understood that but he could not stop having the _if-only_ -thought in his mind.

Out of the blue a lightning struck down and hit a tree some miles away. The sound of thunder growled through the entire forest which snapped Kiba out from his trance. His eyes opened widely at once. Kiba had never experienced a thunderstorm this bad before and furthermore, he had never been out when it was getting dark. After a second Kiba shivered in fear but he tried his best to get rid of it.

_If can I send my dog away in this weather without giving him a choice, I'm not allowed to get scared. Besides I have to be strong for his sake when I find him..._

But the odds of finding Akamaru being hit by a lightning and dead were great. Just the thought of that likelihood made Kiba feel ill at ease. What's more, many horrible thoughts and visions of Akamaru bleeding to death somewhere in the forest started popping up in his head. Slowly came the feeling of vomiting in his throat.

The first lightning and thunder were soon succeeded by many more, however, this time near the area where Kiba was. It scared the boy out of his wits so hurriedly he crawled to the nearest tree to find protection. As he was up against the tree he huddled while supporting his head on his knees with his eyes squeezed. Even with his eyes closed, tears ran down from them. The whole thing seemed so chaotic and it was eating Kiba alive. It was simply too difficult for him to handle all these things alone. Hope was about to lose its place in his heart and to fill out the void was only despair. At this very moment Kiba could really need a special someone next to him to comfort him.

"Akamaru, please come back... come back... _COME BACK!_ "

Just then another lightning struck down some distance away and a cry from a familiar animal echoed through the forest.

"Akamaru?" Kiba reacted immediately to the sound. He wiped the tears away with his soaked sleeve and got up on his feet again. " _AKAMARU, IS THAT YOU?_ "

There was no respond to Kiba's calling, but his face lightened up anyway. An indescribable happy emotion flowed through his entire body. Even though he hadn't found Akamaru yet, he could not be happier since the Gods also helped him by giving him a sign of an animal cry indicating that Akamaru might still be in the forest, alive. It was like the cry gave Kiba some sort of a new energy - a new hope. Running like he had never run before, Kiba was determined to find Akamaru. The headwind got stronger causing him to run slower and shiver tremendously. Nevertheless, he endured it for the sake of his friend.

"Akamaru? Akamaru?"

Lacking of attention led to a burning tree fell right in front of Kiba's feet with massive power. If he had run any further he would have ended up being roasted pork.  
As he looked around to get an orientation of where he was, the flames from the almost put out fire lighted up a figure not so far from spotted it lying up against a tree, unconscious in the dark. He approached it with caution. As he was some steps away from the figure, Kiba no longer had any doubts. He recognized the special brown ears which were lying lifelessly on the ground. Instantly Kiba rushed to the figure.

"Akamaru! I have finally found you." as he spoke to Akamaru ecstatically, the puppy opened its eyes and made a little growl while smiling. Kiba smiled back crying of joy. But few seconds later Akamaru's eyes closed slowly and Kiba was unable to awake him. "Akamaru? Akamaru? _AKAMARU?_ "

To give Akamaru warmth right away, he put him under his sweatshirt feverishly and held him up against his body. Kiba felt his puppy trembling a lot. Having him under his sweatshirt did not help that much because he was soaked too. However, that was the only solution he could come up with in a short space of time. The situation Akamaru was in was very critical. He could barely feel Akamaru's breathing at all now. His pulse had almost disappeared. The only way to save him was to bring him back to his sister as fast as possible. However, as he was about to run back home, a tremendous power followed by a strong white light threw Kiba and Akamaru backwards into the air. Protecting Akamaru from getting anymore pain, he hit the back of his head on something hard and was knocked out instantly.

\- - -

"Where… Where am I?" Kiba woke up slowly feeling something wet on his face. He couldn't remember where he was but the second he felt something wet again – this time licking him, his eyes opened widely. Right on his laps was Akamaru with his front paws leaning up against Kiba's chest. Akamaru barked when he caught Kiba's eyes which surprised him causing him to roll down from his bed.

"Ah my head!"

Lying on the floor with Akamaru next to him, he slowly remembered what had happened. Nonetheless, he did not comprehend how he ended up in his bed. The last thing Kiba remembered from last night was that he felt something painful in the back of his head.

A knock came from the door and person who stepped inside was Hana. "Oh, good. You are both awake."

Akamaru went with small steps to Hana, "Good boy." Hana said to Akamaru. He then returned to Kiba with a brown bag in his mouth. The bag contained Kiba's medicine.

"How did I end up in my own room?" Kiba asked hazy.

"Since you didn't come back after a long time, mom went to get you and Akamaru at the __Hyūga__. There Hinata told her everything between you and Akamaru. It was then we realized what you were doing. So we went immediately after you. We found you together with Akamaru both unconscious but you were bleeding on the other hand. You hit a tree pretty bad. Thank God you were not hit by the lightning some feet away from you. If we haven't found you in time I shudder to think what might have happened to you or Akamaru. Your body heat was actually the thing that kept Akamaru alive."

"That may be true, but I was also the one who got him in that mess. I almost killed my own dog."

"Yeah, Mother is not keen about that either or about the lie. I have tried to calm her down to the best of my ability but she's still very mad so... But, she's of course glad to know that you are alright, Akamaru too." Kiba stared blankly at Akamaru who now went to get some water in a bowl. "I will let you rest for a bit more. If you need anything, just call." The door was ajar and once again Kiba and Akamaru were alone. Akamaru sat well-behaved on Kiba's right side and wiggled his little tail.

They made a transient eye contact with each other. The dog barked ecstatically at Kiba but there was no answer from him. It was not like Kiba wasn't super happy to see Akamaru back on his feet again, because he was, but the problem was – He did not know how to act around him anymore.

_Why is he still so good to me?_

He couldn't just pretend like nothing had happened between them, or could he? It wouldn't be fair to Akamaru. Kiba wanted to apologize but he did not know how to spit it out. Sorry was not going to cut it because he deserved more than that. Furthermore, shame was all he felt whenever he looked directly into those narrowed puppy eyes.

_It would be easier if he was angry at me..._

After about a minute or two, there was still no sound in the room except for Akamaru's breathing with his tongue out. Kiba opened his mouth but fail to say anything. Turning his head to look outside the window, he hoped to find courage.

However, as Akamaru saw Kiba turning his head away from him, his cheerful facial expression turned drastically. The tail stopped wiggling. Akamaru made instead a screech to capture Kiba's attention but little did it work.

By the time Kiba turned his head back and took a deep breath, Akamaru was already gone. Kiba searched everywhere in the bedroom but he was simply not there. It suddenly hit him when he caught sight of the opened door. To clarify it he sniffed after Akamaru's scent and he was right. Akamaru had run off - again.

_Why did you leave the door open anyway, sis?_

Kiba hurried down the stairs and out to the front yard. Unfortunately, as he kept running he could no longer see where he was exactly going. Everything seemed blurred. To make it worse a pain from the back of Kiba's head caused him to stop short. Kiba was no longer able to go after Akamaru in the condition he was in. It was all over – for them both. Realizing that, tears slowly ran down his red fang marks on his face.

"Come back, Akamaru. I'm sorry. I... I truly am sorry, for what I said yesterday." Kiba yelled out loud on the yard hoping Akamaru could hear it. "I'm sorry for letting you down. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were just being yourself. And that's my fault for not bringing you up properly and when I finally try my best, I begin shouting at you. Moreover I haven't lived up to what I have promised you when we first met." He paused and took a deep breath," I promised you that I will take care of you. But obviously, I have not done an amazing job. Instead I have deserted you in the most crucial way a man could do to a friend, _his best friend._ I know I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness but...Please come back, I really need you more than you need me." He wiped the tears away but it continued streaming down, "I miss you, pal..."

As Kiba squatted on the lawn resignedly, he tried to imagine a life without Akamaru. He couldn't. Kiba could absolutely not imagine a life without his faithful dog because Akamaru had changed his life radically in a positive way. They bounded like brothers very quickly and did almost everything together; eat, bath and sleep. Whatever Kiba did, Akamaru was always there to back him up and vice versa. Like the time they did a prank on Naruto because he offended Akamaru by saying he can't ever be a ninken given his size. As a punishment they told Naruto he could get a free meal for a year at Ichiraku's if he went inside a creepy derelict house to get the gift certificate. Here Kiba and Akamaru pretended to be ghost and scared the wits out of him.  
Sure, there were bad times too but those are nothing compared to the wonderful moments they had had with each other. Sadly, Kiba had to face the fact that it will never be like that. Everything was changing, not for the better and it's all because of him and his bad temper.

Few seconds later, Kiba felt someone poking him in the back. Wiping the tears again he turned slowly to see who it was. When he faced the one who poked him, he felt like he was in another dimension. Right in front of Kiba was Akamaru with a stick in his mouth hoping that a game of fetch would cheer Kiba up. Kiba realized as he saw the stick in Akamaru's mouth that it was not any stick, it was Akamaru's favorite stick.

"I thought you were gone for good. Have you been here the whole time, listening what I have said?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked for yes, "Does that mean you forgive me?" Kiba hoped deeply that the answer was yes.

"Wuff!" Akamaru then jumped at Kiba and wrestled causing Kiba to fall backwards with joy. Within a second all the tears was licked away. The pain from the back of his head started to come again but Kiba did almost not feel it because the feeling of happiness took care of it. He held Akamaru like he did the first time they met and smiled.

"You are the best dog a friend can get." Without seeing it coming, Akamaru began peeing on Kiba just for fun, "Okay, I deserve that at least."

Akamaru barked loud to agree with Kiba. They both laughed ecstatically at each other.

"Akamaru, to make it up to you, from now on I will be a better caretaker, a better companion and most important of all – a better friend to you. I will never let anything harm you anymore. As of today, we will always be together, no matter what happens through thick and thin. That's a promise I tend to keep forever!"


End file.
